


Mi omegaverse: Explicaciones básicas, clasificaciones, cultura, etc.

by BlueLulu



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLulu/pseuds/BlueLulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una extensa explicación de mi adaptación al Omegaverse. Divisiones, costumbres, cultura, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi omegaverse: Explicaciones básicas, clasificaciones, cultura, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> ACLARATORIAS: Esta explicación, con TODO lo relacionado, ha sido desarrollado por MI, al no encontrar ninguna delimitación clara sobre como podría ser un Omegaverse básico, y en vista de que muchas veces era usado como una mera excusa para meter dubcon, decidí desarrollar mi propio universo. No solo encontraras las clasificaciones cambiadas, sino también la cultura, como describe el sistema de 'olor', medicamentos/objetos específicos, comportamientos instintivos, información sobre celos, etc.
> 
> Si vas a usar una característica bastante notable de mi Omegaverse (Como la clasificación de los Omega, Beta y Alfa), por favor, házmelo saber.
> 
> Gracias por su atención :)

**Clasificación de tipos y sus genes.**

 

 

_Betas._

 

Los betas tienen por definición los genes más dominantes, aun superiores a los genes del Alfa, por lo que por definición son la población más numerosa, la más común de encontrar y la más versátil, la gente prefiera betas para puestos donde es importante hacer decisiones, puesto que los ven mucho más equilibrados y centrados que los Alfas, que suelen ser más impredecibles y los omegas, que tienen una sensibilidad un tanto marcada.

 

 

 

Betas puros ( **BB** ): Los Betas puros son, entre la clasificación de Betas, los de menor cantidad, suelen carecer de las características definitorias que tienen los Omegas y los Alfas, careciendo de un bulbo, por ejemplo. Los Betas puros tienen una proporción de nacimientos de hombres y mujeres estables, siendo las mujeres quienes superan en número por una cantidad ínfima, las cuales además tienen un fenómeno conocido como ‘Menstruación’ el cual sucede cada mes durante más o menos una semana, cosa que llama la atención ya que son una de las clases con más etapas de fertilidad, sin necesidad de celo, siendo fértiles todos los meses durante pequeños periodos, pero a diferencia de los Omegas, la posibilidad de fecundación durante el sexo en épocas fértiles es de un 60%.

 

Betas Dominantes ( **BA** ): Son Betas que tienen genes de Alfa, y por tanto, comparten cierta clase de características con ellos, siendo la más notable la aparición del bulbo en la base de su pene en el acto sexual. Aunque el bulbo de los Betas dominantes no es tan grande y en algunos casos no es tan efectivo como el de un Alfa, tiene las mismas funciones y el mismo uso. La proporción favorece a los hombres en este caso de una forma más vistosa que con los Beta puros, al punto que se puede asegurar una posibilidad de 60% de hijos varones sobre el 40% de hijas. Las Betas dominantes no tiene menstruación y son fértiles cada tres meses y a diferencia de los omegas no entran en celo, simplemente su olor se vuelve más dulzón y su libido aumenta. Debido a sus genes de Alfa, son la segunda clase menos fértil en mujeres, teniendo estas un 45% de posibilidades de quedar en estado durante sus épocas de fertilidad.

 

Betas Sumisos ( **Bo** ): Betas con genes Omegas, teniendo como característica principal la posibilidad de sus miembros varones de quedar en estado y dar a luz, así como la de la auto lubricación que los Omegas varones suelen poseer, cualidad que les permite tener sexo con otro hombre con mucha más facilidad que los Betas puros, Betas dominantes y Alfas. La proporción favorece a las mujeres en el mismo porcentaje que los Betas dominantes favorecen a los hombres, siendo un 60% de nacimientos de mujeres contra un 40% de hombres. Los Beta sumisos, al igual que los Omegas, entran en celo, un estado de frenesí donde su cuerpo está preparado para quedar en estado, por lo que provoca un subidón de libido bastante importante junto con un cambio de olor casi afrodisíaco que provoca una reacción bastante llamativa entre los machos de distintas clases y algunos casos, entre las mujeres Alfas. El celo de los Beta sumisos sucede cada seis meses, con una posibilidad de concepción de 85% y una posibilidad de apenas 5% de quedar en estado fuera del celo.

 

_Alfas._

 

Guerreros y héroes de guerra, los Alfas son después de los Betas los de genes dominantes, y la segunda mayor población entre las clases. Divididos en dos tipos casi imposibles de distinguir, los Alfas son preferidos para puestos donde es necesaria la agresividad y la respuestas rápidas bajo grandes presiones, teniendo puestos militares, de protección civil o en algunos casos de deportistas extremos donde un solo error puede llevarte a la muerte.

 

 

 

Alfas Puros ( **AA** ): A pesar de que científicamente se les conoce como Alfas puros debido a que sus genes son solo de Alfas, en la cultura general no suelen ser distinguidos con su otra variación excepto por algunas mutaciones. Los Alfa puros poseen bulbos grandes y en su mayoría testiculos un poco más grandes de los normal, debido a su capacidad de creación de semen superior a los demás tipos. Su proporción de nacimiento favorece notablemente a los hombres, con un rango de 70% hombres contra un 30% de mujeres, de las cuales, 10% de estas pueden nacer con una mutación bastante particular pero aceptada por la sociedad en la cual nacen con pene y vagina completamente funcional, ya que incluso el pene posee el mismo bulbo que los hombres, con la diferencia de que al tener los testículos escondidos dentro de su cuerpo, la creación de semen es bastante menor comparado con cualquier hombre. Las mujeres Alfa no entran en celo, no tienen menstruación, y su etapa fértil suele ser errática e impredecible, al punto que el cambio de olor y la subida de libido puede llegar en el momento menos esperado, pero a cambio la posibilidad de concepción pasa a ser una de las más bajas de todas, con un 40% de posibilidades de quedar en estado durante sus épocas de fertilidad.

 

Alfas Medios ( **Ao** ): Un Alfa medio es aquel que posee en una medida mínima genes de Omega, genes que en los hombres ni siquiera son manifestados, puesto que un Alfa medio y un Alfa puro tienen exactamente el mismo tipo de características, por lo que los genes de Omega solo afectan a las mujeres de este tipo. La proporción de nacimientos está apenas aumentada, con un 65% de hombres contra un 35% de mujeres, las cuales además están exentas de la mutación de las Alfas puras, por las que todas nacen enteramente mujer, con los mismos problemas en la delimitación de su época fértil y el mismo porcentaje de posibilidades de concepción.

 

_Omegas._

 

Los Omegas, considerados durante mucho tiempo como uno de los tipos más débiles, y también el que posee menor población de todas. En el pasado, hombres y mujeres Omegas fueron relegados al nivel de ‘cunas vivientes’ lo cual dependiendo de la cultura eran tomados de formas distintas, ya sea la más inocentes, que se daba imponiendoles trabajo de cuidados de niños pequeños, o la más retorcida, en la cual se obligaba a los Omegas a dar a luz hijos de distintos padres, bajo la creencia errónea de que los hijos de los Omegas eran mas fuertes, o mas inteligentes. Actualmente esta condena ha desaparecido en gran parte del mundo, y los Omegas se han alzado como grandes médicos e investigadores, además de profesores por vocación y con habilidades natas para la logística y la organización.

 

 

 

Omegas ( **oo** ): Debido a que sus genes son los más débiles, son los únicos que no tienen ramificaciones. Los Omegas tienen la habilidad de quedar en estado sea cual sea el sexo de la persona, ya que los hombres poseen un canal de parto entre los testículos y el ano que permite al bebé nacer en el momento dado, aunque este canal es solo útil para dar a luz, ya que la concepción se realiza por medio del sexo anal. Tienen celo una sola vez al año, cada nueve a doce meses, y puede ser planeados con la pareja, en el caso de que se posea, además de tener la característica, al igual que los Betas sumisos, de no ver más celo luego del primero que señala su desarrollo, hasta que el Omega no haya sido desvirginado, cosa que mantiene inactivo su útero y la creación de ovarios, de modo que es bien visto que un Omega tenga sexo un poco más mayor que los demás tipos, para que su fertilidad se extienda durante mucho tiempo en su adultez. En cuanto la proporción de los nacimientos, las mujeres de nuevo son las que lideran los porcentajes, con un 70% de mujeres contra un 30% de hombres, los cuales poseen todos por igual la habilidad de quedar en estado y su auto lubricación. Durante el celo son bastante fértiles, con un 90% de posibilidad de concepción durante este tiempo, y ninguna posibilidad de concepción fuera del celo. Sus anticonceptivos son especiales, por ser mucho más potentes que las de los otros tipos, ya que otros anticonceptivos han demostrado fallar en los Omegas.

 

 


End file.
